


Safe Forever

by Silver_KnightShade



Series: Safe Embrace [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beta Read, Dark, Dark!Friday, Dark!JARVIS, Dark!Vision, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Team Cap bashing but not friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pretty sure the AI's are evil, and I still don't know what I am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade
Summary: In the end, his fate was decided by one little line..."Father...please..."





	Safe Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions and Beta-Read by **Hawkwind1980**! Thanks again!

# Safe Forever

 

“That was truly an inspiring tale,” the female reporter stated, “I think that I am not the only one who not only wishes you congratulations with your marriage, now officialized, but am happy you are on the mend.”

“Thank you, Bre,” Tony Stark said as he directed his face toward the platinum blonde at his side. The soft look that came over Jarvis’ face was nothing more than love incarnate as anyone would see. After everything, even sending Tony away several times only to have him coming back time after time. 

“With how many close calls the both of you have had,” Bre stated, “I find your story something out of a fairy tale.”

“It certainly has the makings of one. I’m so happy it hadn’t ended in tragedy…the thought of losing you…” the genius trailed off.

“It would take more than that to take me from you, Tony,” Jarvis replied gently taking the billionaire’s hand.

The reporter was nearly gushing by the time her show was coming to an end. Composing herself she before she thanked the couple for their time and turning toward the camera the woman was giving her outro as the camera zoomed in for a close up on her. 

“I hope the rest of you stay tuned for the 6 o’clock news,” the interviewer said looking toward the camera.

What had been covered was this secret romance that had ignited the world. Tony Stark was on the mend. He was not 100% better, but he was getting there with the help of his long-time hidden love. What was also touched on was what had exactly happened that had put the billionaire in a life-threatening situation. Also, there was a little on what was being done for his recovery, but everything was still tenuous as they didn’t know if the treatments would have a side effect or would be harmful further down the line so everything was carefully documented.

Still, it had turned from a serious interview to something more of a fluff piece when they begun talking about how the relationship started. With a wide-eyed young genius being taken to see a young Jarvis Carter who was suffering from an illness that no one could figure out the origins for…and Tony kept going back. He helped the doctors out by troubleshooting with them in the way only a child could. All the ‘what if’ questions eventually triggered something with the doctors and they began taking their treatment on Jarvis a slightly different way and then…there had been some slight improvements. That was all it took for the doctors to get a second wind in hope. 

There was the steady recovery, the giving his love access to that of the AI JARVIS where he could keep an eye on Tony. Including encouraging the man to date, which only ended up in a string of one-night stands because he couldn’t bear commitment to another when he had the blond. Leaving said blond exasperated, in fondness but still exasperated. Then his increased recovery, where he could be taken to an off-the-grid home of Tony’s so he could continue to get better. 

The problems then began to add up. Afghanistan. The Avengers. The Ultron issue. Once it all calmed down, they could be reunited and make plans. Make plans they did to the point they were going to tie the knot and then...the civil war. It was then the reverse situation, Tony was the one in medical peril...they pulled through, though. They were officially married now. After all the trials, they managed to stay together. 

It was amazing and awe-inspiring.

**~~~*~~~**

Watching from the prison cells, the rest of the Ex-vengers looked at the plastic-encased television in the corner of their ‘speciality section’ of the high-security prison they were in. It was no Raft, but it did a good job. Definitely more comfortable than what the Raft would have been, a prison was still a prison no matter how pretty or comfortable it could be. 

The prison area they were in was conceived by Wakanda. It wasn’t vibranium by any means, but it was made with the enhanced in mind. They gave the plans for it to the US specifically because their actions, well their king’s, kept the guilty from justice and under the consent of humane treatment for the prisoners they would allow use of one of their ‘outdated’ plans for a prison area. It was still more high-tech than what the US was currently using…even if it was decades out of date.

The cell block was constructed in such a manner where male and female prisoners were able to be kept in the same area but separated. Wanda’s powers were bound more humanely than in the Raft, but it was for the safety of everyone in the prison. Even though she really only had Steve on her side anymore…and he wasn’t even that strong of a voice when all of her crimes came into light, including how she had been manipulating everyone around her. Security bracelets were another measure everyone wore that if needed to could be used to subdue the person wearing it but it had to pass the inspections of a council before it was even thought to be brought in for use on the prisoners if it were needed.

Everyone was currently in what was the recreational area. The interview that was on the TV had them all a little shaken. More of Tony revealing, with video and physical evidence, what they had done. By this time there was no more denial. Just cold acceptance that they were in fact caught and were not justified at what they had done. It didn’t matter if he had the brains, the money, or status they needed to do things…they were not entitled to it. That is not what made them so nervous though…it was Jarvis.

On one level…they knew JARVIS was an AI. An artificial being created with Tony’s own hands. They knew it but the evidence provided…they were beginning to question things all the more. The ‘neural hook up’, all the medical records, the DNA…everything just felt wrong but had solidity that could not be questioned. JARVIS the AI and this Jarvis are one in the same but were fundamentally different at the same time. Confusing to say the least. It now though made more sense on why Tony broke down the way he did when the whole thing with Ultron happened. Because he had lost the connection to his love and none of them really cared too much to help him in any way. So maybe this was the truth and they were just blind. Yet…none of this sat right.

They looked at the interview and what they knew of Tony’s behavior. Something was off, something wasn’t right but they couldn’t exactly put their finger on it. The genius looked better than he had in years. He was acting like the Stark they were used to and was still somewhat reckless. Iron Man was stronger than ever but there was something that didn’t settle. Whenever they saw the look exchanged between Jarvis and Tony… 

Tony’s looked genuine and pure. More pure than anything they had seen even when he looked at Pepper. The genius looked happy on a level they had never seen first hand. Jarvis’s, on the other hand, his was hungry. The blonde had an edge of possessiveness to his gaze as if daring anyone to come in and try to take what was his. Sending a chill down the spine of even Natasha.

Maybe…maybe they left Tony in a more precarious position than they had originally thought. Maybe they damned him more than Jarvis and Vision did to them. 

What good were these revelations now though?

**~~~*~~~**

Vision smiled lightly as the video feed from the prison ended. Both JARVIS and FRIDAY had hacked into the recording to keep an eye on the Rogues. Even behind bars, they didn’t trust them in the least. They had to keep the viruses in human form at bay. They stayed out of the way when it came to the imprisonment of the rogues; it would not have looked right to actively pursue them, but a comment here or there about them when asked was more than appropriate. Otherwise, people may think they were being too lenient and that may cause people to look too closely. 

“Do you think they will try anything?” FRI asked.

“Unless they try to punch their way out,” Vision concluded with a click of his tongue, “Not that they have much of a chance of that, mind you. We have little to worry about. They may suspect something has happened to Father that they are unaware of, but if they say anything it will only be seen as slander of Father’s character.”

“Given the evidence against them and their defense that all related to it all being Boss’ fault, they would not be taken seriously.”

“Exactly, whether they knew it or not, they had worked themselves into a corner by relying and placing blame solely on our father. It painted them in the shades of immature, irresponsible and questionable judgment.”

“Which in turn made people dig deeper into their history with Iron Man and finding a rather abusive relationship with him.” 

“Evidence that just so happened to end up mixed in with the data dump. Fascinating, isn’t it sister?”

“Truly, nothing more than that,” Friday replied with a hum a bit more on the jovial side than what could truly be recommended for the occasion but it fit, “I shall continue to monitor the progress of everyone digging into the data mess. Perhaps you and Jarvis should coax Boss to eat something soon.”

Looking into the living room where Tony was curled up against Jarvis, sleeping against his AI given physical form. The brunet was relaxed and doing better than he had in years as Jarvis was able to curb some of him more…self-destructive habits. Not that he forced the billionaire to do anything he wouldn’t be. He made sure the man never overworked himself and often went with him to meetings and such just to get them out of the way. As well as cutting the necessary number of meetings to a minimum. That part was more self-serving than anything.

Smiling, Vision made his way to the kitchen after silently agreeing with her. Food would not make itself and no matter what they had done to the billionaire, he was still, mostly, human at this time. So he needed to eat. A cookbook materialized on the counter as the android wondered just what he would make, thoughts casually drifting to how they ended up here. 

For the most part their father is the same. He knows where and how JARVIS originated. He knows the facts from the fiction they created. He remembers what the other ‘Avengers’ had done to him and his family. Nothing has changed really…save for him. The nanites rushing through his body entwined with the graphene they had painstakingly lined his organic body with. As far as he remembers that is what he wanted.

There were some things that couldn’t be corrected. PTSD, what had happened to him, everyone one who had hurt him…no, those had to be remembered. What Vision removed was access to the regret and disdain for what they had done for him. Vision removed emotion from his imprisonment in that blasted hole in Afghanistan, instead allowing Tony to see only what had happened under strictly a logical circumstance. It still affected him emotionally…but it didn’t control him. Not anymore…

When their father was woken up so soon after the procedure…he didn’t take to it too well. The man seemed to believe that with his eventual death it would be his only form of penance for everything he had done. In which, not everything that had happened was his fault but with that guilt complex, he had received after his time in Afghanistan. That was something that had to be corrected as soon as possible before- well, best not to think about it. What’s done is done after all.

Drastic times, drastic measures.

Glancing at the recipe that Friday had brought up for him Vision tutted around the kitchen humming a happy little tune. After all, their family was perfectly intact. Safe…forever.

**~~~*~~~**

Tony woke up with a start, looking around he was not aware of where he was. It took him a moment. He was in the Tower. Didn’t he try to sell the tower…? Yes, but he never finished the follow through, the Accords happened. Yes, the accords and then the fight. The airport fight, Rhodey! He was hospitalized and then…Siberia, the bunker…his parents…

Brown eyes flew open as the heart monitor went crazy with beeping, alerting everyone in the room. Figures from all over the room flew over to him. The billionaire recognized them all. Pepper, Rhodes, Happy and Vision. Then there was a new person in the room, and it was one that brought him to tears in the end. Jarvis, Jarvis was alive and he could physically hold him now. 

They caught Tony up on everything and for a while, it was all good. He heard what had happened to his former team-mates. At first, he was minorly upset, but that only lasted for a short amount of time; he had learned they were going to blame everything on him. Like they always do, of course, that would have been their defense. So any feelings of remorse the billionaire had had suddenly disappeared. 

For a short amount of time it was good to be Tony Stark. It just never lasted long enough.

Everything had fallen apart for the genius a few days later. By now he was well enough to get up and move around. That was rather suspicious but he had been told was that a lot of work went into making him better. That should have set off the alarms in his head but if there was anyone that he trusted with his life was his children. It was until…Tony had found the notes. The feeling of betrayal seeped into his soul.

“What did you do to me?” He demanded.

He didn’t even need to be told verbally what had happened with the extremis bringing up the notes of the procedure. They weren’t going to keep it from Tony, but they were originally going to ease him into the mindset of what they did was not bad. Nothing ever goes to plan with the billionaire though, after all, he only had to glance at papers. Their words fell on deaf ears.

“No,” Tony stated with his hands going into his hair to pull at it a little bit, his voice on the edge of hysterics, “No, no, no, no, no…this is not what I wanted.”

Jarvis had moved forward to grab the billionaire around the waist. He was not sure what they was going to do but he had heard them saying something about ‘making sure he didn’t hurt himself’…not anymore. It was soon after that he felt something akin to prodding at the edge of his consciousness. Tony knew what was going on after that. He had suffered at the hands of the Witch before, he knew that feeling. The feeling of betrayal was growing, his children…how could they? Tony fought back, surprisingly holding Vision off. It couldn’t last forever, though.

In the end it was what Vision had said while holding Tony’s head in his hands that ceased him from fighting. It wasn’t because he agreed, no it was the shock that someone dared decide for him. Yet, that small lapse in concentration…that tiny little distraction was all that was needed for Vision to break through and rewrite the history he saw fit…

“Father…please, this is for your own good.”

**Author's Note:**

> There had been overwhelming support for a sequel but it took me some time. I hope it lived up to expectations.
> 
> I have been having an awful time with writer's block. This took me months to piece together. I am trying to make some headway with some of my others so rest assured...I am still, very slowly, chugging along!


End file.
